


Secrets

by salamadersaurus_rex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, Other, nb!vasquez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamadersaurus_rex/pseuds/salamadersaurus_rex
Summary: "Telling you about work was easy. I trust you. But even for a secret agent I'm... really secretive."





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a hilarious story about no one knowing where Vasquez lives. Whoops.

"I'd have to blindfold you. And not in a fun way."

Lena rolls her eyes. "Seriously Vasquez?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You look like you just told your girlfriend you don't want her to know where you live."

"Really? I was going for shapeshifting aliens have infiltrated our top secret government facility and could be any one of us."

"Your job is weird." Lena sighs. "Why can't I see where you live?"

"Because it's classified." 

Lena doesn't laugh. 

Vas rubs the back of their neck. "I'm sorry. I'm not- I'm not used to this."

Lena just folds her arms and waits for Vas to continue. 

They trace patterns with their fingertip on the arm of Lena's couch, the fabric soft against their skin. 

"Telling you about work was easy. I trust you. But even for a secret agent I'm... really secretive." They chuckle, the smile not quite reaching their eyes. "I guess I'm just too used to being a ghost."

"You didn't think you could just keep coming to my apartment forever, did you?"

"Not forever. Just long enough for me to start keeping stuff here, a toothbrush, boxers, a couple of guns-"

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet. But I was just going to keep at it until I'd basically moved in."

"Smart. But stupid. There's two people in this relationship Vasquez, I'm not going to be the one putting in all the effort."

"I know Lee, I know." They take a deep breath, nod once, firmly. "I trust you. I'm in this. But for the love of fuck you cannot tell Alex my address."

Lena laughs, it's bright and loud and when Vas looks up her eyes are shining. They reach out and Lena takes their hand, gripping tightly. 

"She thinks I'm a wizard or something I have to keep up the illusion."

"So you don't live in a tower and have a pet dragon?"

"I live in a one bedroom apartment over a pizza place with my asshole cat."

"Close enough."

Lena's grin softens as she takes in Vas' open face, their nervous, bright eyes and quiet smile. 

Lena bites her lip, asks Vasquez almost shyly, "So, moving in? You're thinking that far ahead already?"

Vas shrugs. "I like you. And my line of work the future's not really something we get. You can't blame a person for dreaming."

Lena sighs. She shifts along the couch until she can curl up in Vas' arms, head against their chest so she can hear the slow thump of their heart. 

"One day. You can move in, and we'll live here until we retire and then we'll move to the south of France. Then, and only then, can you die, at the age of one hundred and three."

Vas runs their hand through Lena's hair and laughs. "You know that's not going to happen. It'd be so boring we'd hate it."

Lena nods. "Fine. I'll build a rocket and we can go to space and fight aliens. Better?"

Vas kisses the top of her head. "Much."

* * *

Vas drives them to theirs that afternoon, racing through traffic on their bike with Lena's arms tight around their waist. Their place is much cleaner than Lena expected.

"I don't know whether to be offended," Vas says, putting a coaster down on the little table before handing Lena a cup of tea. 

"You're just a vibrant person babe, with so many guns. I was expecting... well, you know that scene in The Heat?"

Vas rolls their eyes and pulls open the fridge door. "I'm not stupid. This is the first place someone would look for grenades."

Lena's eyes light up at the array of vegetables in the fridge. "Is that kale?"

"Don't say I never gave ya nothing."

Lena clasps her hands together over her heart. "My hero."

Vasquez grins, a light blush colouring their cheeks and Lena's heart flutters a little at the sight. She puts her cup down on the coaster, gets to her feet and moves towards Vas. 

They're leaning against the counter but when Lena gets close enough they put their hands gently on her waist, pulling her against them. Lena rests their foreheads together, arms around Vas' shoulders and for a moment they just sway to the beating of their hearts. 

"I love you," Vas whispers.

Lena kisses them. They pull her into them, hands warm on her back, hips flush together. 

"I love you too," Lena breathes against their lips. 


End file.
